


Churning

by L56895



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Love/Hate, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: After the Gullwings give the awesome sphere to New Yevon, Paine and Nooj give in to old feelings.
Relationships: Nooj/Paine (Final Fantasy X-2)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952539
Kudos: 4





	Churning

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Kinktober and my prompt today is Hate Sex! I usually always give the awesome sphere to the Youth League, for obvious reasons, but I thought I’d explore how this pair would react to one another in this scenario.

“You coming, Paine?”

She was still staring at the portal, watching the single glowing sphere swirl from its slot at the top. Yuna and Rikku had opted not to watch it yet, save it for the bigger sphere screen back on the airship, and Paine was grateful for the extra few moments without viewing a scene that was burned in to her memory. Stepping forward to retrieve it, she turned back to Yuna and shook her head.

“You go ahead. I’ll catch up later.”

“You sure?” That characteristic tilt of the head. Yuna may have more tact and patience than Rikku, but she was clearly just as curious as her cousin. They had finished haranguing her about Nooj- Rikku had switched to complaining about his rudeness towards them after handing the sphere off to New Yevon instead- but Paine knew it wouldn’t be for long. Eventually they’d get bored and try and get the truth out of her again.

The truth. As if she could even give it. Waving Yuna away, she glared at the Den of Woe door and kicked peevishly at a stone on the ground. Here was where it had all begun to fall apart, where life had broken and changed her irrevocably, and yet he dared to stand at that door and act like he still knew her? Act like he was the same man she had once known? Moments ago he had been too close, within arms reach, when she had sworn to herself to never be near him again. In this cramped little alcove she had smelt him, felt the hairs on her arms stand on end in that familiar sign of arousal but she had bitten the feeling down and accepted the offered sphere from him with a scowl.

His fingertips had brushed hers as he handed her the sphere, sent a warm and familiar jolt through her. Pathetic, really, the effect he could still have on her. Fayth help her that she still wanted him. Still felt a stirring between her legs when she thought of him touching her. Maybe his death wish had rubbed off on her back then.

Perhaps they’d be able to find spheres from the other recorders. Ones without her voice or memories. Unlikely, she knew, no doubt Kinoc had ordered any left on the bodies of the other recruits destroyed, but if she guided them towards Bikanel then maybe they’d find enough lost in the sands there...

It was no use lying to herself. Spheres or not she knew that there was no avoiding Nooj now. Something had shifted, tied her back to him in a way she hadn’t wanted or been searching for. Fate was cruel, it seemed.

With one last look at the sealed door, she turned and stalked out of the cave and back towards the dark pathway. She was sure they had passed a portal stone on their way in, better to board the Celsius now than risk bumping in to any more angry Youth League members on her way out of Mushroom Rock Road. The air at the bottom of the cliffs was thick and humid and she took a deep breath before heading along the path.

“I’m even more surprised you turned out to be a hypocrite.” Nooj’s voice cut through the air.

Of course he had hung back. Paine did a quick mental checklist of her supplies, calculated the risk. Outrunning him wasn’t an issue, but she had seen him take out fiends much more powerful than her at long range in the past. Fayth help anyone who let his disability fool them in to thinking he was an easy target and Paine was no fool, not anymore. Fight over flight had always been her way, though, and she willed an air of nonchalance in to her voice as she turned to face him.

“Excuse me?”

Nooj had propped himself up on a boulder that jutted out from the high cliff walls, half hidden in the shadows. She prayed that Yuna and Rikku hadn’t still been discussing them as they left the cave, hadn’t still been speculating that there could be any feelings there. Save her the embarrassment of his satisfaction. He was watching her carefully, expression stormy, so she guessed not.

“You’d betray everything you stand for by siding with Yevon? I would have thought you and the High Summoner would have more sense.”

His tone was bitter, his brow furrowed, and for a moment she felt shame swamp her. Yevon _had_ betrayed them all and yet the three of them had walked right back in to Bevelle and handed them the sphere. But then he pushed himself to his feet and stepped towards her and suddenly his anger was matched by her own. A white hot fury that had her marching forward to square up to him.

“You _dare_ to lecture me about betrayal?”

She could pull her sword. Wanted him helpless and pleading at her feet. Only he wouldn’t, would he? He couldn’t care enough about anyone, had put a bullet in everyone who loved him, let alone want to keep himself alive after all this time. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of death. He didn’t deserve the easy way out.

To her chagrin he laughed bitterly, his expression mocking.

“You have no idea,” he muttered.

 _So tell me,_ she thought but said nothing, simply folded her arms across her chest and stood firm. For a moment he looked pensive, like he might say more, then he shook his head and lowered his gaze to the ground.

“I need to get back to headquarters,” he said finally, “Come up with a plan now that New Yevon have that sphere.”

To get out of the cavern he would have to pass her on the narrow pathway, unless she stepped back to the portal stone and boarded before he left, but she was unwilling to turn her back on him to do so. Instead she watched as he limped towards her- his limp was more pronounced nowadays, she noticed- and waited until the last moment to twist the knife in.

“Sorry I’m still such an inconvenience to you. Maybe next time you’ll finish the job.”

He halted, shaking with barely disguised fury, a hair’s breath from her. Back in their Crimson Squad days he would loom over her in the camp, his size intimidating to any of the more lecherous recruits who dared to get too familiar- an unspoken staked claim. She refused to be intimidated now, even though hatred radiated from him and he was so close that his hair brushed her cheek when he turned his head to face her.

“Don’t,” he said simply, voice strangled, “Don’t say that.”

“It’s the truth, isn’t it? You must _hate_ me.”

He surprised her by how quickly he moved, slamming them both in to the rock wall and holding her by the throat as he glared down at her.

“I loved you,” he growled, grip tightening enough for her to see stars. “If you understand nothing else know that.”

She swallowed the retort that rose in her throat as he pressed his hips in to her. Despite his anger, his body responded to their proximity; she felt him grow hard against her stomach. She thought about the last time they had been together; not far from here in an alcove before their final Crimson Squad selection exercise. That had been her last time with anyone, her first and only love ruining her for anyone else with blood and violence after she saved him in that Fayth-forsaken den. Despite all her protests, her silence amongst the frivolity of the Gullwings, she was lonely. She missed the casual touches of comradery, the caresses from a lover under the stars. He was right about her being a hypocrite; she’d accepted his hatred and come to terms with his betrayal yet here she was, reciprocating the second he let his guard down. Without taking her eyes from his, she brought a shaking hand to the fastening that ran down from his chest to his groin, tugged it down until her hand brushed his erection and she freed him from the thick fabric.

Touch-starved and hungry, she swallowed the thought that this was a dangerous game they played, that there was no going back from her next move. Flee now, leave him here. Leave him like he left you. Bleeding and weeping if you have to.

But instead she fell to her knees and took him in her mouth, felt for that familiar pulse with her tongue and dug her fingertips in to his thighs. He thrust in to her- he always did like to be in control- and she accepted his movements gratefully, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and tasting him. If she closed her eyes she could imagine herself two years ago, young and kneeling before him on a boat that rocked underneath them, the taste of salty air on her tongue. Then an image rose in her mind, unbidden, of him approaching her with a gun drawn and she chilled, wrapped her fingers around the base of him so she could pull her mouth away, meet his eye.

“Don’t,” she warned, “You’re not my captain anymore.”

Her words stung, it was clear from the set in his mouth and the darkening around his brow and for a moment she felt a chill creep in to her. How quickly love turns to hate, she thought, how easily could his use his machina hand, not to stroke but to snap her neck in this cavern. Instead, he nodded slowly and, pausing to hold his furious gaze for a few moments more, she took him back in her mouth and resumed her ministrations. The slow fade of adrenaline made her dizzy and she fell back on familiar movements- slipping wet lips along the length of him until his fingers tightened in her hair and she could hear his breath hitching in his throat.

Slowly, she pulled back, unwilling to give him the satisfaction just yet. Nooj made a growling noise and reached for her, pulled her flush against him and plundered her mouth with his tongue. The machina fingers dug in to her arm, caged her near him and she resisted, wrenched her arm away from his grip. They’d do this on her terms or not at all.

The boulder he had been perched on was a few steps away and she led him there, guided him to sit with a palm on his chest. He never stopped watching her, even when his footing was unsteady and she feared he would tumble to the floor at her feet. Carefully, he reached out to undo her belt, pulled open the buckles on her shorts and held her waist steady as she shimmied out of them.

Straddling his knee, she propped her hands on his shoulders and tipped her head back as he touched her. She’d missed the feel of his fingers, of being stroked by him and she leaned back in, lips barely brushing his. Despite two years apart he had not forgotten how to please her and she shuddered, legs weak when he slowed the pace of his fingers and tipped his head to kiss her neck. With his left arm wrapped around her to steady her, she risked withdrawing a hand from his shoulder to pull the heavy fabric that encircled her shoulders away from her breasts. Moaning, he kissed a trail from her neck down, took a nipple between his lips and teased it with his tongue.

When the sensations between her legs were almost too much to bear and she was about to come tumbling over the peak she shifted so that they were chest to chest, braced her knees on the rock either side of his hips and mounted him. As he let out a moan that was almost a roar she gasped at the feel of him filling her again after two long years.

She rode him without words, although their moans rebounded off of the stone walls and echoed through the cavern. Bitterly, she thought of desperate League Members rushing to the sounds, of them being discovered by people who had just professed to hating her. Would he finish inside her and slaughter her like a vessel worth nothing more than a few moments of release, or face the admonitions of his followers and explain their tangled history? What explanation could there be for what they were doing when she was now the enemy?

Perhaps the thought occurred to him too because he placed a palm across her mouth to silence her, hushed her more gently than she expected, then replaced his grip on her hips and surged in to her, jarring her whole body with his ferocity. Irritated by his presumption, by the ease with which he took back control, she rocked her own hips against him until their pace was her own and discomfort had returned to pleasure.

“Paine...” he moaned as his whole body tensed and shuddered beneath her. She followed him in her own release, refused to let his name pass her lips, and kissed him forcefully. For a moment she sank down in his lap, limbs loose and guard down, until he lifted her from him and steadied her on the ground before him. The cavern seemed more humid that before and she swayed, hot and sticky and satisfied, ready for sleep or soft caresses or hushed talks, anger be damned. Instead, he brusquely readjusted her clothes and prodded her discarded shorts with his machina foot.

“Go,” he said, quietly and without malice, “It’s not safe for you here.”

“With you?”

“Yes.” His jaw was set tensely, pain evident on his face. “Go.”

She didn’t need to be told again. The change in him was palpable- no longer full of violent rage but the kind of quiet despair that had plagued their time together two years ago. If she left him now would he succumb to it? No, probably not now that he had a purpose greater than him, but she was surprised by how desperately she cared.

Without another word, she brought her clothes back to some semblance of propriety and stepped back down the path. Before signalling to board the ship she took one last look at him- spent and despairing in the rock, his hand gripping his cane painfully. He met her gaze as she disappeared, watched her with a look she couldn’t fathom until her view of the cavern was replaced by the curious smiles of the Gullwings and she skulked off towards the cabin, ignoring their questions.


End file.
